narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kakuzu
English Voice actor I don't re-call him speaking in the english episode 135. I could be wrong, but if i remember it was Zetzu (both sides= Michael Sorich and Brian beacock), kisame, deidara and Pein and thats it, but i'm not sure, anyone can show me a video of where he is speaking and what exact time it is --AMTNinja 17:48, 5 January 2009 (UTC) In the English dub, the Akatsuki meeting goes like this: (Below shows the Akatsuki member, the supposed English VA, and the lines they speak) Kisame - Kirk Thornton: "Heh, how long's it been since we've all come together like this?" Hidan - Skip Stellrecht?: "Seven years, not since Orochimaru left us." (yay) Kakuzu - Paul St. Peter?: "And now Orochimaru has the Sharingan." Sasori (in Hiruko) - Michael Sorich: "Is that true Itachi? Your little brother?" Itachi - Crispin Freeman: (Dosn't speak) Deidara - Quinton Flynn: "Don't be impatient un.We'll deal with our old friend un." Orochimaru, in time (muses softly?). We only have three years in which to prepare, and we all know what we need to do to be ready, right? (chuckles softly)" Nagato - Dave Wittenberg: "Of course, no mistakes. Remember what we seek: everything, including the Nine-Tailed Fox!" episode ends That's all I've able to conclude. If you want to see for yourself, watch this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oPF69KEBp-M Orochidayu 04:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, Hidan is not present during that meeting. Instead there's some dude as big as a mountain (assumed to be Kakuzu's previous partner). Apex Predator (talk) 21:39, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Naming I've read elsewhere (in Kirabi's Rariatto technique article and other places) that Kakuzu's techniques have a unique naming convention where the moves names are forced with alternate meanings or something. Could that be added to the article, because I've never heard a full explanation of this. Could it be added here or in the technique articles?Rayfire (talk) 15:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) over all power should we delete this it seems out of place since no other articles have it and i don't think it has many facts--PAIN 05:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Beserker Rage? When during the manga was it directly stated that Kakuzu flew into Beserker Rages and killed his partners? I would think it would be more of an accidental kill then any Rage, his shown abilities all have extremely long range and dispersion, which would mean that it would be easy for him, in the heat of a fight, to use the ability without thinking and the poor sap hes partnered with gets caught in the blast, which seems more like a mistake then any "Beserker Rage". The World Platinum 15:49, 19 February 2009 (UTC) 13:59, 9 March 2009 (UTC)In the Databook It is true that it wasnt any berserker rage but, whenever he got mad he killed his partners it was not accidently, he just got annoyed and killed them Alexfkdianna 19:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC)Alexfkdianna Headband In episode 83 you see Kakuzu after he gets caught in the Shadow Possession shuriken and you see Kakuzu does not have his headband.thumb|500px|right|At 3:26 Kakuzu does not have his headband :Since he is having it before and after that incident, I guess it is just a edit misstake. Jacce | Talk 06:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Earth Grudge Fear I think that this is kinjutsu(Forbidden Technique), because when he tried to assassinate The First Hokage, he didn't have it. But in the article is said: "Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques." If it is in this order then may be this jutsu isn't forbidden. But I think this is forbidden jutsu.--Donatelo (talk) 18:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The Four masks Right, so here's the deal. The three of four visible masks are according to this very wiki: Upper left: Unknown Upper right: Some sort of large cat Lower left: A bull or ox of some sort Lower right: A predatory bird Now, the four symbols of the evangelists (the writers of gospels in the new testament of the Christian bible) are as follows: Matthew: Human Mark: Lion Luke: Ox John: Eagle Furthermore, when represented together they are often arranged (either on their own or surrounding christ) 2x2 in the following manner: Upper left: Human Upper right: Lion Lower left: Ox Lower right: Eagle Furthermore, although the Human mask is mostly destroyed, merely by looking at its shape, it can be seen that it appears to be a flat, mostly featureless mask, with simple round eyes, perfect for a simplistic human face. I understand any reluctance to include information that hasn't been confirmed in-story or in the databooks, but at the very least, can this be added to trivia? There is too much connection here for it to be coincidental. You can read about the four evangelists here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Four_Evangelists (talk) 02:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :A Christian reference in Naruto? Honestly it looks like someone is stretching assumption and very loose facts too far looking desperately for a reference. An unknown, something catlike, some sort of bull or ox, and a predatory bird is far to generic to say "This is a Human, Lion, Ox, and Eagle Christian reference". You honestly think a cat, bull/ox, bird, and what looks like a human to you is specific enough to Christianity? Quite honestly there is probably a Japanese myth dealing with those creatures that us (as foreigners) don't know of. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 3, 2009 @ 04:16 (UTC) ::Seriously, I don't think those masks look anything like those creatures. What eagle has tusks? The only thing that makes the lightning mask look like a bull is those horns. Ignore those and he has a humanoid face. And the fire mask is far too nondescript to make anything out of it, let stand a tiger... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 08:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::You realize that there are plenty of anime/manga series based on obscure christian mythology, right? And yes, I believe that those four, and only four, specific animals which happened to be arranged on kakuzu's back IN EXACTLY THE SAME POSITIONS AS THE EVANGELISTS is too perfect to be coincidental. Whatever, I am disappointed. (talk) 16:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter what other anime/manga are based on Christian myth, Naruto has yet to get anywhere near it, every reference I've seen has been Japanese myth, Buddhism, etc... that is reason for skepticism. We aren't the place to debate speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Sep 3, 2009 @ 18:04 (UTC) :::::Even if Kishimoto used Christian references, there are still a few things wrong or odd about this theory. :::::# Why would Kishimoto use the Four Evangelists as reference for Kakuzu's mask? :::::# Does this make Kakuzu Jesus? :::::# How on Earth does the Wind mask look like a bird of any kind? It looks far more like a boar to me; :::::# How does the Lightning mask look like a bull or ox? it is by far the most humanoid of them all; :::::# How does the Fire mask look like a lion or tiger or any feline for that matter? :::::# The destroyed mask could possibly be a human, but it could just as easily have a snout like the Wing and Fire masks and the eyes are exactly the same with all masks. Also, it is supposed to be an angel if your theory is right. :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:45, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Right, because Kakuzu was never interested in immortality or anything. I can't help you with your visual problems at identifying the masks, but they're what this wiki claims they are, so either delete the descriptions, or acknowledge the symbolism. You can't do neither and remain credible. Also, an angel is just a human with wings, visually, same with the other four symbols, which are also often given additional wings. (talk) 01:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) about the masks silva from the shaman king anime has some masks who talk atached to him Sartorias (talk) 16:09, September 3, 2009 (UTC) and your point is ? Kyuubinaruto123 20:22, September 3, 2009 (UTC) my point is that they both use their masks for the attack Sartorias (talk) 18:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanx to the above bit of info, looks like the floodgates have opened. Unless specified by the author or the studio, or by an offical source, relashionships are meaningless...The could have been inspired by mabe the same legend, myth etc...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 18:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC)